1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a power consumption control apparatus and a power consumption control method, and more particularly, a power consumption control apparatus and a power consumption control method of a power consumption subject, which consumes power, provided with a power storage unit therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, with respect to a power consumption subject, which consumes power, provided with a power storage unit therein, the power storage unit is only used to store surplus power. For example, a power control subject may be a subject, such as a household or a business, which consumes electricity and may provide a payment for the consumed electricity to a power utility company, and the like. In addition, with respect to charging the power storage unit or discharging the power stored in the power storage unit, the charging/discharging of power is performed without considering the charging price or the discharging price, and thus, a loss of unnecessary price is present.
Therefore, there is a need for improved power control with respect to a power consumption subject.